Developments for the sector “functional safety” in the field of level, pressure or density measurements require a high expenditure of time and qualification of the development team.
The devices that perform a safety function usually have other functions that do not contribute to performing the safety function. Safety-irrelevant functions need to be examined with respect to their repercussions on the safety function.
This may result in these functionalities also being categorized as critical such that the development expenditures are increased accordingly.